


猫

by PiDanSeven



Series: 皮蛋七的超蝙短篇甜饼集 [8]
Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SuperBat, 中文, 小甜饼, 猫男布鲁斯, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiDanSeven/pseuds/PiDanSeven
Summary: 克拉克今天去上班的时候发现一只黑猫一直在跟着他。





	猫

**Author's Note:**

> 根据真实事件改编

克拉克拎着包出门准备去上班的时候看到一只黑猫蹲坐在车头旁边的空地上，脸对着车子，尾巴直直地搭在地上。

那只猫看起来就跟其他所有普通的黑猫那样，除了皮毛油光水滑，想必是被饲主精心照顾的结果。克拉克只是多看了一眼，就打开车门坐上车。

 

这车是吉米的。昨晚工作聚餐过后克拉克负责开车把喝醉的吉米送回家，不料他忘记续交停车费，克拉克只好把车开回自己的公寓楼，住在楼下的米勒夫人好心地允许他将车停到她的车位里。

克拉克没有车。平日上班和出差的话公共交通和报社的车完全能满足他的需要，对于一个拥有超级速度的人来说车并不是他的生活必需品。今天他得先去一趟吉米的家接上他，然后顺路一起去上班。

 

他把包放到副驾驶，插进钥匙发动车，看了下前面——

那只猫离得有点近了。

 

克拉克摇下窗子，用力砰砰拍了两下车门，想要将猫赶开。他抬起头又朝前面看了眼，猫还蹲在轮胎旁边，一动不动。

“嗨，你。”他把头伸出去冲那只成年黑猫大喊，企图将它吓走。“让开，我要从这开出去，小心撞到你。”

克拉克挥动手朝外指，示意猫离开。那只猫终于动了动，从轮胎边站起在一旁打转。他又聊胜于无地按了下喇叭，才慢慢启动车子从公寓楼里出来。

 

车子在吉米家楼下停下，克拉克熄了火，等他下来。

他稍微用超级听力做了下弊，听到吉米的脚步声已经到了二楼，这才重新发动车。

没几秒吉米就朝他走过来，大笑着冲他打招呼。“克拉克，麻烦你真是不好意思——我了个去，这他妈是什么？”

走到副驾驶的吉米脸色突变，克拉克上半身凑过去窗边看。

 

“克拉克，车上怎么有只猫？”他大喊着。

坐在车上的克拉克除了吉米夸张扭动的眉毛外什么都没看到，车里连根猫毛都没有。

 

“你下来看，车顶上他妈蹲着只猫！”

克拉克从车里下来，一抬头目光就看到车顶的那只猫。

 

哇哦。

非常漂亮的一只猫。

 

黑色柔软的毛在日光反射下发着亮，脸上胡须傲慢地翘着。拉奥啊它的眼睛，用蓝宝石来形容绝不为过，克拉克从未想过能在活物身上看到一双那么流光溢彩的宝石蓝眼。

 

“小乖乖，你是怎么跑到这上面的？”被萌到的明显不止克拉克一个人，旁边的吉米已经伸出手准备去抱它下来了，谁知黑猫抬起一只爪子朝前一勾，吉米就惊叫着收回手。

“哎哟它挠我！”两道红痕横在吉米手背上。

 

克拉克忍不住笑了，从刚刚开始他就觉得这神态似曾相似。

“我从家里出来的时候它就蹲在车旁边，怎么跟过来了。”他还真没注意到这猫是什么时候爬上车顶的。

吉米恍然大悟，问他：“是不是躲在车底下取暖来着？”

如果克拉克没看错的话，黑猫绝对轻蔑地朝他们翻了个白眼。

 

“车底下有猫的话我会注意到。”克拉克的笑容忽然凝住。他只用肉眼看过，确保车底和轮胎里没缩着一只奶猫之类的。他小心翼翼地朝黑猫伸出手，黑猫的蓝眼盯着他的眼睛，没有挣扎地让克拉克给抱到怀里。

克拉克温柔地用手梳了梳它的皮毛，摸得它没一会就舒服地眯起眼，尾巴在他身上甩来甩去。

 

被吉米一提醒他才觉得有点奇怪，猫不会无缘无故地跟着他。克拉克又顺了几下它背上的毛，手不着痕迹地翻过它的身体，想要拉开它的腿看它的肚子。

怀里的成年大猫扑上来就朝他的胸口挠了两爪子。

 

克拉克立即开始表演被猫挠。

“哎哟它挠我！”克拉克捂着胸口，呲牙朝吉米抱怨。

 

吉米幸灾乐祸地笑。“抱得好好的你又想干嘛？”

克拉克一边抱怨，一边用超能力检查起车子。一、二、三，四？咦——四个心跳？他开始用X视线仔细扫视起车子来。

“它不会没事趴到车顶跟了我一路，我以为它是刚生崽的母猫之类的，就想先确定下……”

轮胎没问题，车内没问题，扫视到车头的时候克拉克发现在盘曲缠绕的油管和发动机之间蜷缩着一个小小的躯体。

 

哎呀，他之前真没注意到。

“我们还是仔细检查下吧，万一有小猫钻到车里的某个地方。”克拉克对吉米提议道。

吉米点头，目光打量着迅速逃离到一边的大猫的肚子。

好像的确有点大。

 

“我去检查车底，你把车前盖打开检查一下好吗？”克拉克对吉米说。

他跪到地上，装模作样地开始扒着轮胎看，等着吉米惊喜的呼声。

 

“天呐，克拉克，这有只可怜的小猫！”几分钟以后吉米不出所料地叫他过去。

克拉克这才凑过去看。

 

难怪它出不来。

下面有一个沟槽，它不知道怎么卡进去了，两侧又都是钢管交叉挡住，就算挤出来了也没办法从下面爬出来。

 

黑猫不知道什么时候也跳到车上来，低头看着被卡在车盖下的那一小团。克拉克不由自主地对它说：“我们会把它救出来的，你先让开。”

黑猫轻巧地纵身一跃，跳到一旁的地上去了。

 

两个男人手忙脚乱地弄了一会，才发现没那么容易。人手太大，没办法直接伸进缝隙把猫拎出来，车上带着的工具也不合适。吉米和他研究了一会，发现也没办法直接将零件拆下来——起码不能完好地拆下来又装回去。

“直接撬开吧，正好这车也得进下修理场了。”吉米对克拉克说。

克拉克点头。“我可以把这里夹断”，他指了指几个位置，“就可以把它弄出来了。”

从头到尾都没出过声的黑猫突然喵了一声，吓了两人一跳。

 

吉米就差没捧着心尖叫了。“真是太可爱了——”

黑猫来到克拉克的脚边来回蹭蹭，尾巴又扫了下吉米的脚，走到一边去了。

 

克拉克拿了工具，轻轻松松就把钢管掰弯，又用拇指夹在沟槽的背面，趁吉米没注意地时候暗暗用力将沟槽扯开。

不再被夹住的奶猫立马往外一蹦，抖了抖皱巴巴的毛，喵喵叫着想要爬出来。克拉克手一伸，抓住它就把它放到地上。

奶猫被机油蹭得像个小煤球，但克拉克隐约能够看出来它不是一只纯黑色的猫。奶猫在陌生的环境中茫然叫了两声，一旁等候的黑猫冲过来蹭蹭它，克拉克和吉米站在一旁看着。奶猫摇摇晃晃地在黑猫胸前走了几步，就被黑猫咬住后颈拎起来，朝路一侧的树丛奔去。

 

“好啦，今日救猫任务完成。”克拉克冲吉米开玩笑。

吉米耸肩，“我们得赶快去赶地铁，不然佩里又要发火了。”

克拉克笑着跟上他的脚步。

 

***

这个小插曲很快就在克拉克的记忆中淡去。到了周五克拉克已经被截稿日搞得筋疲力尽，交完稿后脑子里除了马上回家睡觉以外什么都记不住了。

 

小记者拖着步子打开家门，将公文包往鞋柜上一丢闭着眼睛就往卧室走去。

推开门的时候他警觉地发现有什么不对，随即睁开眼睛。

 

一个男人正坐在他床上看报纸。

 

哇哦。

非常漂亮的一个男人。

 

克拉克的超级大脑开始飞速收集所有细节映入脑中。大概30岁出头，白色衬衫解开两个扣子露出锁骨，黑色暗纹的马甲完美地衬托出他的腰线。克拉克往旁边看了一眼，一看就非常昂贵的黑色大衣被随手丢在床上。因为坐在他床上的缘故脚踝从黑色裤腿中露出来，隐隐可见形状完美的小腿。

 

而这个男人的眼睛，拉奥啊，克拉克暗自感叹——动人心魄的蓝色，眼波流转，美艳不可方物。

他听到自己喉结动了动，然后愣愣地问：“你是谁？”——听起来不能更蠢了。

男人动了动看向他，狡黠地眨眨眼，一丝克拉克想不起来在哪里见过的熟悉感掠过他的脑海。还没等他分辨清楚，男人眼睛一弯，露出一个微笑。

 

“叫我布鲁斯就行。”他笑得诱惑至极，下巴微仰，露出的脖颈如天鹅般优雅。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克低声重复这个名字，他皱着眉头，忽然找回记忆，试探地开口：“喵~？”

 

男人毫不优雅地噗嗤笑出来。

“哈哈哈哈！”

克拉克红透了脸，支支吾吾不做声。

 

等终于作弄够了克拉克，床上的男人才站起来，走到他面前。克拉克发现他意外的高，视线能与自己平齐，身材也非常健壮。

“为了感谢你的善举，我的管家坚持让我过来致谢，并且送上韦恩企业旗下度假庄园的入住券以及往返机票。”然后又补充了一句，“顺便一提，星球日报已经正式属于韦恩企业，我特意给你放了一周假。”至于吉米，已经得到了一辆全新的经济实用型奥迪。

 

克拉克愣愣地看着自己未来的老板。——已经是老板了。

被突如其来的一堆信息砸晕的克拉克千不该万不该这个时候视线往下移，盯着布鲁斯平坦的小腹看。

 

“你——”

耳边一阵风声，克拉克下意识地抓住朝脸上袭来的东西。

布鲁斯的手被他紧紧抓住。

 

意识到以后克拉克脸更红了，连忙放开。

布鲁斯轻微地哼了一声，随后又拧着眉问他：“你到底是什么人？”

克拉克左顾右盼，半天说不出一个字。

布鲁斯双臂抱胸，臭着脸说：“那天达米安给你添麻烦了，回去我已经教训过他了。”

眼前的小记者猛地瞪大双眼，“竟，竟然是真的……”他的眼睛亮起来，“你是猫男吗？”

布鲁斯狠狠冲他翻一个白眼。

 

就是他。不会错。克拉克下了结论，面前这个男人跟那只猫一模一样。

 

随后克拉克害羞地开口。“我是氪星人……”

“什么星？”

“氪星……”

“这就是为什么你不会受伤？”

“咦？你是……”

“那天我明明挠到了你，但是你的皮肤上没有留下任何伤痕。你的同事也许被你糊弄过去，但我可看得清清楚楚。”

克拉克嘿嘿地笑。

 

忽然他想起什么似的，“你要喝什么？我们可以坐下来说。”

闻言布鲁斯嘴角勾起，“我们的确有很多要好好说说……”

 

——END——


End file.
